When a user views video content on a screen, the user will often focus on a particular part of the screen. Eye tracking devices can be used to determine the location of the user's gaze, called the user's “gaze point.” This gaze point can be associated with a screen so that the part of the screen that the user is viewing can be identified. Thus, the user's gaze point may indicate a person or item on the screen that the user is particularly interested in or engaged by.
Current viewing equipment is not responsive to a user's gaze point when playing video content. In particular, current viewing equipment does not utilize the gaze point to adjust the visual and audio properties of the video content. Thus, a user of current viewing equipment does not have passive, dynamic control over which element of a scene he would like emphasized in presentation of video content.